


Tequila Mornings

by Terminallydepraved



Series: Works for Others [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, commission, rated M for poor decision making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:59:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far as bad ideas went, they both really should have known better than to drink together alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> another commission fic for Feikuro!! thank you again for the generosity!

As far as bad ideas went, they both really should have known better than to drink together alone.

Chrollo downed the shot as soon as it was poured and Feitan rushed to match him, not bothering to touch the chaser. The burn tore through him like a wildfire on dry brush and Chrollo snatched it up for himself, hissing as soon as the juice was gone, his every nerve alight with the rush it gave.

“You lightweight,” Feitan threw, swaying in his seat enough that Chrollo was almost concerned. “You drink like child.”

The bar was a flurry of activity and sound around them but the challenge pushed it all into the background, Chrollo leaning forward in his seat to stare his friend down. “Do I now?” he slurred, waving down a waitress for another round of tequila. “How ‘bout you put your mouth where your money is?”

Feitan cackled and rose up in his seat to stare him down. “You don’t even make sense but I still crush you. Bring it, Chrollo.”

The new shot glasses hit the table and Chrollo held his out to clack messily against Feitan’s.

“May the better man win,” he grinned.

\----

Sunlight greeted him like a kick to the teeth and Chrollo moaned pitifully, wishing for death to claim him. His mouth tasted like roadkill left to rot in a summer heatwave and he grimaced, cracking open his eyes slowly to take stock of his surroundings.

He had made it to a bed, which was more than he had any right to expect given his normal behavior when drinking. Feitan’s wild hair poked out of the mass of blankets next to him and Chrollo sighed, holding his head in his hand. It was good he hadn’t gone home with some stranger at least, or heaven forbid, lost Feitan along the way.

He figured he would have been more grateful though if Feitan hadn’t stolen all of the blankets while they slept, wherever they slept. Nothing about the silk bedsheets or fancy room looked familiar in the slightest. He hoped they hadn’t killed some random person just to fall asleep drunk in their house.

“Hey, Fei,” he whispered hoarsely, aching for some water. “Fei, where the hell are we?”

Tugging at the blankets did little to wake his friend so he took them in hand and yanked, ripping them off him. If he had to suffer through the hellish morning after, so did Feitan.

“Let me die,” Feitan groaned, burying his face in the luxurious pillows. He had lost his shirt somewhere along the way, leaving him only in his pants.

The state of undress was concerning but Chrollo ignored it for the moment, his attention stolen by something else entirely.

“What the hell is that?” Chrollo breathed, staring at his friend’s lower back. He touched the bandage taped there, prodding it experimentally. He looked to Feitan’s dark eyes, brow furrowed. “Did you get hurt last night?”

Feitan looked up from his pillow, face a mess and seeming every bit as confused as he did. That was, until his eyes widened and he reached to Chrollo’s body, his fingers landing on a similar bandage on Chrollo’s own hip. “Did you?” he asked incredulously. It was almost inconceivable that either of them had taken damage, even as drunk as they had been.

The sting elicited by the gentle touch made him flinch and Chrollo froze, the familiar feeling jumpstarting his foggy memory. His mouth fell open and he stared at Feitan in horror.

“What? You remember it?” Feitan shot, looking nervous.

Chrollo swallowed, the taste bitter. A bubble of horrified laughter tingled his throat and he was too wound up to keep it down. “I think…” he began, taking the corner of the bandage between his fingers, “we may have gotten tattoos last night, Fei.”

It was fascinating to watch, Feitan’s face transforming so slowly from confusion, to fear, to disgust, to nauseous in the span of three seconds. “Why we not just have sex like normal dumbasses?” he grimaced. He looked at Chrollo with all the solemnity of a death sentence. “Do you know what we got?” he asked quietly, glaring at the bandage as if it could incinerate it and the ink hidden beneath. Thinking on it, he probably could if he really tried.

Chrollo wracked his brain. “I don’t remember,” he admitted before the bed burst into flames, “but my gut is telling me it was something idiotic.”

“Well that no surprise, you an idiot when drunk.”

“As if you’re any better. We both got tattooed, Fei.”

Feitan frowned and rolled his eyes. “You very convincing idiot when drunk.”

“Of course I am,” Chrollo sighed, smiling despite himself. He looked at the bandage and tapped at it with a finger. “So,” he chuckled, finding humor in the situation despite how lousy he felt. “You show me yours, I’ll show you mine?”

For a minute, Chrollo thought Feitan would try to smother himself in the pillows. Instead he settled for nodding, his face buried in the fabric. “Do me first, I not see there anyway,” he said muffled, scooting a little closer.

Biting his lip, Chrollo took the corner in hand and tugged it off as gently as possible, closing his eyes until it was removed. He counted to three in his head before opening them.

Thick, black ink greeted him and for a moment, he was completely silent. He stared for a good thirty seconds before registering exactly what he was seeing.

He couldn’t hide the shock of laughter that came out and Feitan punched him in the leg, rounding on him almost immediately.

“What it say?! What is it?!” he snarled, trying vainly to see. Chrollo grabbed him by the shoulder and held him to the bed, laughing until tears came to his eyes.

“Oh god, Fei, what on earth did we do last night?” he sputtered, tracing the ornate script with his fingertips.

Feitan’s skin heated up hot enough to burn. “What is say?” Feitan hissed, an inch from going into a rage.

Chrollo bit his lip and swallowed his laughter. “It says ‘ _Devil’s Little Plaything_ ,’” he wheezed, his voice breaking halfway through. “Am I the devil? Oh god, Fei, this is too much.”

He only had a moment to appreciate the flowing, cursive script before Feitan wrestled himself free and forced him to the bed, ripping at the bandage on his hip as if it had personally offended him. Chrollo flushed and then felt his heart stutter when Feitan began to cackle like a hyena.

“ _Devil Daddy,”_ Feitan howled, and Chrollo craned his neck to see the words tattooed on his hip. “You _Devil Daddy_!”

To his horror, his hip did indeed say that.

“Oh my god,” he whispered, his cheeks burning. “How much did we drink to think this was okay?”

Evidently not enough to land them with a bad artist. The tattoos were beautifully done, the lettering smooth and as flawless as calligraphy. It was slightly comforting, knowing they at least had a professional do it. Winding up with an infection from a shady shop would have been more than either of them probably could have handled, as hungover as they were.

“I don’t know, _Devil Daddy,”_ Feitan laughed. “But you drink enough to wake up a daddy.”

They fell into the foreign bed, laughing until their heads throbbed. It was Feitan who rolled in for a kiss, bitter with the taste of stale booze and poor decisions. Chrollo drank it in though, his fingers feathering gently over the healing tattoo on his back.

Chrollo supposed when it came to the two of them drinking, they had their own way of making sure neither won.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahhahhaa im still laughing at this one. if youd like to see more of my work, check out my page on tumblr (terminallydepraved). until next time~


End file.
